


History Forgets

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Forgetting the past, History, Other, the endless passage of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vox Machina, and how History remembers them.





	History Forgets

Time is cruel, even to the best of heroes. It reshapes and changes their character, and makes them something they weren’t. A pale imitation of who the people actually were. 

And slowly, the true people are forgotten altogether, replaced with simple concepts and ideas of what people think the heroes used to be. Nothing lasts forever, and its hard for history to remain true and the facts not to be tweaked, as time moves on. 

History tells of a barbarian named Grog, a bloodthirsty brute only able to be tamed by a cleric who found him half dead, who trained him to fight for her. No mention of his kindness, or his love, towards his friends and adopted sister survived the flow of time. Slowly everything he was besides the dangerous man who loved to kill was forgotten. 

History tells of the cleric Pike, who saved the bloodthirsty Goliath, because of her kindness and innocence. The woman who loved and remembered for her ability to forgive even the worst people. No mention of her immense strength or occasional cruelty is acknowledged, and if it is, it gets laughed off. She is remembered as a pure beacon of light, with no fault in her. Slowly, her courage, anger, and the few acts of trickery she displayed are forgotten. 

History tells of the bard Scanlan, the lying crime boss scoundrel with a quick song and care for only those related to him. No mention of anything he was besides the cruel crime boss was left. The songs and letters he left behind are lost, nowhere to be found, leaving him with the rest to be remembered as a shell of his former self. Slowly, he was forgotten. 

History tells of the dragonborn Tiberius, a bumbling oaf who was quick to get angry and died from his arrogance. History remembers him this way, because history does not favor the chromatic dragonborns, none more then the reds. Whatever he may have been like before, was forgotten long before the others. 

History tells of the artificer Taryon, almost exactly the way he wanted to be remembered. His book was detailed in explaining himself as the brave adventurer who saved people, but neglected the other parts of him. History remembers him as brave and strong, but forgot his kindness, and his friendships, and his love for the people that taught him what it truly meant to be brave. History remembers him as a hallow man, just another brave book protagonist. History remembers him incorrectly. History remembers him as someone who didn’t quite exist at all, and slowly he was forgotten as little more then just a book. 

History tells of the gun maker Percival, name all but forgotten besides de Rolo, the name used for the latest gun. History remembers him as cruel, with a shadow demon at his side as a helper in creating his many inventions. His gifts and harmless inventions, and love towards the people he called family, was ignored in favor of the inventions aimed to kill, like the guns and other creations he made after. History doesn’t remember his intellect, or his love for sibling and wife, and slowly, he was forgotten. 

History tells of the twins, dependent and always together, unable to stay apart for long. One that walked the path of death and became her champion, the other who walked the path of light and became his. History tells of the twins, dependent and always together, forced apart by a path of their own making. History tells of the twins, two sides of the same coin, alike but different. History tells of the twins Vax and Vex, but history does not remember them. 

History tells of the archdruid Keyleth. History laughs at the archdruid Keyleth. History laughs as the archdruid ashari leader tries to keep her friends memories alive, tries to tell the truth of who they were, tries to keep them remembered, but she was never great at getting people to listen. History watches as she tries anyway, and fails. History tells of the ashari druid Keyleth, the awkward half elf who lost so much and could save so little. History is silent as the archdruid Keyleth is no longer there, and history forgets her, and with her, the last of who the group truly was

And slowly… Vox Machina was forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "[And slowly... I was forgotten](http://spicedupdruid.tumblr.com/post/163072246429/and-slowly-i-was-forgotten-for-scanlan-and)" meme on my tumblr.


End file.
